anyone else but you
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: written for a prompt that was sent to my tumblr "would you consider writing a one shot where after the fight, max is seriously hurt or killed and Magnus hear from someone that 'the lightwood boy was hurt/killed' and he panics thinking it is alec and rushes to the institute? Pretty please!" Yes I would! Here it is!


Magnus cursed under his breath as he realized where he was. He'd gone for a walk to clear his head but he always seemed to end up going to the same place. The institute was lit up with lights, red flashing colours glowing from the windows.

That wasn't right. Why were the alarms going off?

Fear began trickling its way into the warlock's chest, at the thought of something happening to Alec, but he stopped himself before he could make it a step further. He had basically just broken up with him, he'd told Alec that he couldn't do what he needed when they were together. Alec had lied to him.

He let out a sigh. He was mad, yes, but he still loved Alec. It hurt, but he couldn't get the Nephilim out of his head or his heart. He didn't have to get involved with anything, but maybe he should just make sure he was okay.

The warlock knocked on the door of the institute, becoming more worried as the alarm blared on. The door suddenly swung open and a shadowhunter let Magnus in, looking flustered as he directed him to the infirmary.

"They're in the first room, and you better hurry. I heard it's not looking too good."

The Nephilim hurried off, leaving Magnus confused and a little irritated. But it was the next person to bump into him that really made him worry.

Itzel, a warlock with claws and ink black eyes, that he knew as a skilled healer, ran towards him looking flustered. There was blood on her hands, smeared across her fingers and claws, and her eyes were begging, as she gripped his arm.

"High warlock! I'm so glad you're here, what took you so long? I need your help, I don't know what to do to save him!"

Magnus took a step back, becoming anxious at her behaviour. His voice was hard.

"What are you talking about? No one called me."

Her large eyes blinked owlishly as she frowned, confused. "I thought you would have been notified? Surely one of them would have, especially given your relationship with him."

A dark pit of worry, churning and stealing his breath, formed inside Magnus' chest, and he gripped her arm.

"What is it? What happened?"

She looked at him, and her voice was like a whisper. She was afraid.

"The Nephilim, the Lightwood boy, he was harmed. I tried to save him but his injuries…"

Magnus didn't wait for her to finish. He tore from her grip and ran to the infirmary, his mind racing with all the fears he'd had about losing Alec.

Every time he'd said goodbye to Alec, and sent him off on a mission, he'd worried about what could happen. And now something had happened and he wasn't there.

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran, and his chest strained as he held his breath. Until he ran into the infirmary and saw him.

Alec was sitting beside a bed, leaning over the unconscious form of his little brother, holding his hand, and crying.

His shoulders shook as he spoke to the young shadowhunter in the bed. Magnus stopped in the doorway, listening.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. But you'll be okay, just hang on, Max. I'm here, don't be scared."

Soft sobs came from him, as he brushed his baby brother's hair back, and Magnus' heart broke. It wasn't Alec that was hurt, it was Max.

Magnus took another step forward, and Alec turned at the sound. His eyes were full of tears, and Magnus could only watch the emotions passing through them. Surprise, grief, relief, hope.

"Magnus, please you have to help him!"

The warlock came closer as Alec stood, stepping towards Magnus but not letting go of his brother's hand.

"Please, I know you hate me, but he's only twelve. I can't…I can't lose him." There was so much pain in those eyes, and as the warlock came forward, he found that he could barely look away.

He was so relieved that Alec was all right that he felt almost faint. But he wasn't all right, not really. Max was still just a child, and Alec couldn't lose him.

He wanted so badly to take Alec into his arms, to hold him and make sure he was unharmed. But Max needed him now.

He nodded and looked down at the shadowhunter in the bed. There was blood at his nose and his face was pale. Magnus lifted a hand, igniting a blue flame of magic to envelop his palm. He used a simple spell, one to find the damage and show him how to best repair it.

But Itzel had been right, the damage was bad, but Itzel wasn't as old as Mangus, she didn't know all the spells at hand for something like this.

He used every piece of knowledge he had, as well as a very strong potion and a very old spell. He laid the last layer of magic over the child, and shut off his magic.

"He'll need to rest for several days, but he'll be okay."

Alec began sobbing again, relieved beyond words, and practically fell into the warlock's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you, Magnus."

His hands were shaking where he gripped the other man's jacket, and his breaths came in gasps.

Magnus hugged him back and patted the hair at the nape of his neck. It had always made Alec feel better. His voice was quiet and sad.

"I'm so sorry I left you, Alec. I should have stayed, I shouldn't have been so angry with you."

The Nephilim hugged Magnus harder, tucking his face to his neck, as though he was afraid the warlock would let go and leave.

"I'm sorry I lied, I just wanted to keep everyone safe. Please forgive me, Magnus. I don't want to lose you. I can't."

His voice was cracked and wobbly with tears and Magnus crumbled. "You won't. I'm here, Alexander. I won't leave."

Alec let out another sob and took Magnus' hand as he was released from the hug. The warlock wiped at the tears on those pale cheeks, as he spoke.

"I didn't know Max was hurt, I would have come sooner if I did. I only came because I couldn't stop thinking about you, and then I saw the alarms in here. Itzel said a Lightwood boy was hurt and I just…I thought you were dying and it was like my heart stopped. I thought I could bear leaving you, but I can't. Just the thought of something happening to you makes me sick. I won't leave again. I'm so sorry about Max, but I'm so glad you're okay."

Alec was so relieved, he felt as if his head was spinning. So much had happened in such a short time. He squeezed Magnus' hand and brought their clasped fingers to his mouth, so he could lay a kiss across Magnus' knuckles.

"Thank you for saving him. I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too, Alexander."


End file.
